


Juice

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [9]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Strong Language, i guess, it's really more of a friendship thing than anything, lmao what do I even tag this as, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just about to gift the Striders with a surprise visit (and some other surprise), but it takes a few minutes to be let in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** \- "favorite fruit"  
>  I was originally going to write **Dirk** into this, because that was who the Character Generator chose, but instead I ended up writing for **Dave**. This is in the AU where Dirk and Dave are bros, by the way, though it doesn't really come up. 
> 
> **Dave/Reader** \- kind of a friendship thing, though it could be a palerom or redrom (I dunno, man, it's only like 200 words long, just interpret it however you'd like--)
> 
> Apple juice is a fruit, right?

You grinned as you knocked on the Striders' door, hiding something behind your back as you did so. Your eyebrow twitched in irritation when you received no answer, even after a minute. 

God damn it. 

Of course they weren't home. Why would they be? They were probably off at some party, doing a gig and having a hella good time, perfectly fine without you. (...) Okay, yeah, you'd be a little salty if they had a job (or even just a party to attend) and didn't tell you. After all, you were known for making surprise visits!

Damn Striders-- 

The door opened, and you stared dumbly at the hand that caught your wrist. Had you started knocking again? _Oops._

Finally, you looked past your wrist (which was now being released from its careful prison) to see the ever-so-slightly annoyed expression of the younger Strider. 

"'S'up, [Name]?" He greeted you, his face falling back into a more natural, bored (but also somewhat interested) expression. 

"Hey Dave. Care to let me in?" You half-jested, and he smirked. 

"Nah, actually, I think I'll just leave you out here--"

You raised an eyebrow and quirked your lips into a crooked smile. 

"Guess I'll just have to keep all this apple juice for myself then, huh?" 

... He let you in.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just wrote this at 3 AM and called it good, but I suppose it's alright. XD
> 
> (I swear it looked longer on my notebook paper--)
> 
> Feel free to let me know how I did, ask questions, correct me on stuff- you know, et cetera. ;D


End file.
